According to the prior art, video converters (or known as set-top boxes) receive digital video signals and then perform related processes (including demodulation, decompression, and digital-to-analog conversion) on the digital video signals, such that the digital video signals are turned into analog video signals perceivable by the human eyes.
The sources of digital information are increasingly diversified; hence, conventional video converters are serving ever-increasing purposes, for example, receiving digital broadcast or reading multimedia digital data from a storage device, such as a hard disk drive.
In general, conventional the video converters each come with an optional connector for connecting to an expansion daughter system required for installation of an expansion product, such as a digital broadcast receiver or a storage device. Furthermore, the expansion daughter system can be provided in plurality, such that the expansion daughter systems are connected in series and adapted to store the multimedia digital data.
During the process of connecting the expansion daughter systems in series, if the same data transmission line is employed, a plurality of data will be simultaneously transmitted on the same data transmission line for certain to thereby subject the data to mutual interference. The interference is likely to cause the video converters or the expansion daughter systems to operate wrongly.
To overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art, persons skilled in the art put forth a conventional solution whereby the user configures and specifies that each of the expansion daughter systems transmits data by means of a specific data transmission path. However, from the user's perspective, the aforesaid configuration lacks ease of use.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a system and method for eliminating the aforesaid drawbacks.